Think Twice
by Risa the Forsaken
Summary: He loved her. Oh, how he loved her. But he hated him. Based off of "Think Twice" by Eve 6.


Bakura was shattered and crumbled. He was rusted and broken. That wonderful person, the first person to ever reach their hand out to him. Love was such an understatement; betrayal was too subtle.

Anzu came to him one day in the rain. Everyone else hated and resented him for all the suffering that he had caused. But she forgave him and gave him a chance. Bakura had never felt any form of compassion in his entire - past and present - existence. As expected because of this factor, he pretended to not be affected. What made his admiration grow towards his savior, however, was how she saw straight through this charade. With time, he gave himself unto her. He threw away all defenses and allowed his heart to love as it saw fit, for the first time in his life. For the first time, he _truly_ felt happy, satisfied, content.

Everything was so perfect.

Then it happened. _He_ came along. That damned Shadi had to take pity on that savage and released him from the Shadow Realm. Bakura himself had been granted a second chance earlier on but.. hey, that was _much_ different, wasn't it? Of course. _Damned psychopath_...

Anzu's purity slipped away, and she, after some time of unfaithfulness towards Bakura, came to him one day.

_We can't see each other any more._

_No, you're lying!_

_Goodbye._

Everything had been destroyed by him. Everything. All of his hopes, his dreams, his faith. Everything.

_They moved forward; my heart died. They moved forward and my heart died._

Seeing the two of them happily out in public together, Bakura eventually stopped leaving home. He barely ever went out, even for food. He had no appetite anymore.

_Does he love you the way that I do?_

After time, they had started to talk again, Bakura and Anzu. He had hoped against hope.. but soon, he forced himself to let go of that hope. He didn't want to kill their friendship. Having some part of her heart and trust was the best he could do. He didn't want to lose everything. If that were to happen, then he would _truly _be nothing.

_As long as she's happy, then it's okay._

A few times, Anzu came to Bakura, crying. She never told him exactly why, just accidentally hinted at a few details. Bakura was worried, and angry. _Furious_. It seemed as if Marik wasn't a good choice for her at all. But she always contradicted herself. Why? Why? If he was so horrible towards her, then why would she stay? It really did kill him on the inside. She still defended that sick bastard, though.

_Because he can be so wonderful! You don't understand him! You don't get anything at all, you don't!_

Why would she defend someone who hurt her so horribly?

_Why... _

But after these little spurts, they would always resume talking again, after she apologized and calmed down.

_How I love her.._

He stared at the ceiling of his room one morning, exhausted from sleep deprivation, thinking, contemplating. He slipped into somewhat of a daze, and he couldn't hold back the images, fears, that sprung forth.

_Bakura walked in the darkness. He walked. He walked. Walked. Walked. Walked. Alone. He saw a figure ahead of him. Filled with curiosity, he approached what now appeared to be a woman. More importantly.. _her. _Bakura fell to his knees beside her. Anzu! Anzu! Wake up, Anzu! Wake up! Her eyes were lifeless. Red rivers had slid from her mouth and stained the skin of snow. The silky hair. He heard laughter. Deep.. sadistic laughter.._

_My dear, lying cold.. I will give every bit of my life for you, as I swore on that day._

_He ran at the dark, towering figure that taunted him evilly. He ran at him, but he vanished. She vanished. His heart died._

Bakura shot straight up from bed, slick with sweat, eyes wide in horror.

It was afternoon now. He quickly showered, dressed, and hurried as fast as he could to Anzu's apartment that he was sure Marik obviously shared with her. Rage boiled inside his eyes more.

He picked the lock. He knew she was home - her car was in the driveway. Bakura thought it strange that she would have it locked at this time of day while she was here. _She's never been the slightest bit paranoid.. _Then he saw Marik's motorcycle and helmet. He understood everything now. A flash of light shot across his eyes.

So as not to alarm, or alert any of his presence, Bakura silently crept through the still and silent house after carefully shutting the door behind him. Then he suddenly heard a gasp, loud enough for him to hear, from three rooms down the hall. His heart raced, but he tried as hard as he could to keep calm. He stood outside of the room, and listened.

"Come on, Marik.. Please. I-I don't want to. Let's just go out, or something." Anzu's voice was nervous. Bakura was shocked, as he had never heard her in this state of fear and panic before.

Marik, malicious as ever. "You'll learn to enjoy it, my dear. Now stop resisting me, and let's just play our little games tonight. Don't you love me?" Bakura could hear the grin in his voice as he tried to manipulate her. He couldn't take it. He would never let her be taken by someone as despicable as this. The time to finally intervene was.. now. He slid through the door and came up behind Marik, who had his hand on one of Anzu's stocking-clad thighs, a clouded and lustful look in his dark amethyst eyes. She looked like she was going to pass out or explode from extreme emotion and fear any second. Only Anzu saw him enter, and her large eyes, eyes that he had loved so dearly, shown brightly. Her mouth opened in silent surprise.

The next second, Marik was on the floor in the corner, whimpering in pure pain. Bakura kept his face straight; a simple poker face. His voice accented, intending to be completely understood.

"Think twice before you touch my girl."

He walked out and closed the door again, without having so much as glanced at Anzu once. Marik just groaned in agony again, most likely severely damaged.

He hadn't seen Anzu and the large smile she wore on her face.


End file.
